


Level 1-4: Sunlit Forest Path

by empiereal



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearlina Week 2020, blobsweat but in text form, screaming cat but also in text form, send help idk what im doing LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empiereal/pseuds/empiereal
Summary: Heehoo knight and mage go brrrrrt in the forest
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Level 1-4: Sunlit Forest Path

Sunlight streamed through the overhead canopy of leaves and twigs, fragmenting itself as it passed through. A quiet pattern of clanks echoes through the forest, the sound of pages flipping following suit. With her scratched-up helmet loosely resting between her arm and her hip, Pearl trudged along the sunlit-speckled path--a tinge of defeat in her stride. Marina walked the path alongside her, thumbing through her spell tome before breaking the silence that hung between the two. 

“So you’re telling me,” Marina began, eyes never leaving the book in her hands. “That you were so ready to fight that you forgot to draw your sword?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice that weaved its way into a poorly contained snicker. Pearl scuffed the dirt road with her boot with a muted clang, sending a small cloud of dust up and away around her legs. She crossed her arms, letting out a huff at the slight jab the other made at her.

“Listen! I just...I just had to go in! It was the adrenaline, I swear!” Pearl scoffed, rubbing the newly acquired dirt off her face, wincing slightly as her hand ran over a couple of scrapes she had unknowingly acquired. Marina let out a soft laugh and shook her head when she noticed the other flinch slightly. She took out a couple of bandages for Pearl and made her sit on a nearby stump.

The sound of Marina’s laughter lingered just for a little longer in Pearl’s mind as the Octarian mage tended to her minor scrapes and wounds. It melded in perfectly with the faint sounds of birds chirping, rustling leaves, and trickling water. As Marina’s soft touches reached her face, Pearl heard a quiet: _‘This is why I tell you to put your helmet on before you get into a fight’_ , breaking her out of her trance. A mumble escaped Pearl’s mouth: “I just thought they were gonna hurt you, yanno?” Marina’s features softened slightly, eyes glancing over at a now sheepish looking Pearl.

“Well, I felt very protected, thank you Pearlie.” Marina finished up attending to Pearl’s wounds. “But next time, maybe don’t run ahead without your sword, alright?” Pearl just nodded her head in response. Content with her work, Marina put the excess first aid materials back into her bag as Pearl got up from the stump. The two continued down the path, footsteps in sync. 

The surrounding air, crisp and slightly chill, caressed both of their faces as they walked. The fragmented sunlight continued to stagger itself across the dirt—splotches of its light disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared on their clothes. A rustle in the bushes caused Pearl to stop in her tracks with a soft clink; the armor she had on refused to be any louder. What Pearl had heard was definitely NOT caused by the wind. 

This can’t be good. 

It took a smidge longer for Marina to notice that Pearl had stopped moving, for she had been encapsulated by the scenery the forest provided. Pearl’s hand flew to the hilt of her sword; the familiarity of the worn leather felt right in her hands as she grasped it. With her weight planted on both feet, Pearl was ready for anything and everything that would come out at her; there was no way that she’d let any harm befall Marina. A pure silence had strung itself through the air as Pearl waited, listening intently to the rustling sound from the nearby bushes. Marina stood close by, readying up her spells. Grip tightening around the sword hilt, Pearl slowly began drawing the steel sword from its sheath as the rustling grew louder…and louder...and louder…

With a swing, a clang, and a yelp, Pearl had found the tip of her sword drawn against a familiar face. 

“Uh...s-surprise?” Four, a well-known rogue (er, well, as well-known as a rogue can be), nervously stuttered out. Beads of sweat began to form on Four’s face as they held their hands up in a surrender motion. Pearl’s eyes only narrowed in anger and annoyance. Marina could’ve been hurt, but it was just this dumbass instead!

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Ya scared the CRAP outta me Four!” Pearl yelled, sheathing her sword with a rather angry huff. “I thought you were some slime or somethin’ set out to attack us!” Marina let out a sigh of relief and closed her spell tome as Pearl continued to yell. “What’s wrong with you dude?! Seriously!” But at that point, it was too late; Four had already made their escape and probably heard none of Pearl’s threats. 

“I’m gonna end their life one day, I swear,” Pearl grumbled, causing Marina to laugh. “I mean it, Rina! I’m gonna do it!” she howled, a rant beginning to pour out of her mouth. A smile crept up on Marina’s face as she watched Pearl go on an anger-fueled tirade, loudly cursing up a storm as her armor clanged with every step and exaggerated motion she made. “-AND ONCE I DO THAT, I’M GONNA-”

_‘That’s my knight in shining armor.’_ Marina thought to herself, the smile never leaving her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first piece in like. a while...oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed what I put together!


End file.
